safety net
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Five times Niles was touched and the one time he reached out instead. -Niles, Odin, Leo, Elise, and Corrin


**Title:** safety net

 **Prompt:** trust

 **Character/Pairing:** Niles &Leo, Niles/Corrin, Niles&Elise, Niles&Odin

 **For:** 1bulbasundae, for the FEF Trick or Treat. This one contains bits of fluff. (I tried)

 **A/N:** Odin/Owain remains impossible to write, but I think I got a better grasp on the other characters. *sighs*

 **Summary:** Five times Niles was touched and the one time he reached out instead

...

...

...

...

1.

"Nilessss!" Elise cried. He turned his head just in time to spot her making a beeline straight to him. "I need help."

"What a surprise," Niles clucked. If she didn't do this at least a few times a week, it would be a miracle. "I'm used to my name being called, but not quite like this."

"Give…me a …moment." His words flew over her head, as expected, and she dropped into a crouch as she slid into a stop in front of him. "I need…to…catch my…breath…"

"To hear those words outside of bed," he muttered, watching her pant heavily in front of him. "So, what is it this time?"

Elise swallowed, taking in a last deep breath, before standing up again. "I…I went to a strategy meeting and—"

"There were too many big words?" Niles smirked and if his tone lacked the usual bite, he hid it well. "I thought you studied?"

"I did and I understood most of it—really, I did." She stared at him earnestly, shaking her hands in front of him as though he could see the hours she spent written on her palms. "I knew over half of what they meant, I swear."

"Uh-huh."

"I even gave a few ideas! But then Jacob had to come in and toss in some big words and I know big sis meant well, but Corrin started to reply and—" Elise wailed, barely holding herself in check. "I was doing really well until then. Really, I promise."

Niles held out a hand to stop her. "I believe you."

And no one was more surprised than he was to find he meant it.

"Really?" Elise's eyes were shining, and she beamed up. "Anyways, I found the terms in the library—see, I even tried first. But I still don't get it. Could…could you help explain?"

Her hand reached out to grab his as she pleaded and he almost recoiled. "I…"

"Please?"

And her hand stayed where it was, just on top of his. Just what had he been expecting? He wasn't living _there_ anymore, wasn't trapped on those streets.

Her hands were nothing like those hands.

"Please!"

What was he thinking, her hands were too soft to be hiding any threats. She looked up at him with puppy eyes, and he rolled his own. "Alright, but just this once."

Elise beamed happily, a little sister's affection. "Thanks!"

…

…

…

…

2.

The prince's eyes were cold. Icy, in fact, almost as frozen as the northern regions of their land. Niles should know, he spent a few months there before determining that as hard as it was to survive in the city, it was even worse in that winter wasteland.

"You know what the punishment is." His voice held no warmth as he delivered the verdict. "Death."

"Death," Niles repeated, almost savouring the word. His friends—and really, why had he used that term? He should have known better by now. They had left him and maybe now it would stick in his head that trust was something bought and sold. Something cheap and disposable. It was a lesson he should have learned long ago.

And now it was the final lesson he learned.

"Yes, death. Any final words?"

Yes. No. So many thoughts ran through his head—memories of loss, of pain. The bitter taste of blood, the constant roar of endless hunger. His feet, badly scraped from his thin shoes. There was an ache in his bones, a dull, tired ache.

And here was a promise of the coldness of death. The finality of it all.

"Make it quick," Niles asked, a faint smile on his lips.

-x-

"Why are you making me your retainer?" Niles asked incredulously, staring at his lord in disbelief. He shouldn't even be alive right now, let alone considering a position like that.

"Why?" Leo looked at him over his book, his eyes a flat stare. "Why not?"

"There are better choices," Niles replied succinctly.

Leo snorted. "I disagree." He snapped his book shut. "Odin?"

"…aside from him." Even Niles couldn't argue with that. "In fact, that's all the more reason to pick a better candidate than me."

Leo clenched his jaw, a stubborn look in his eyes. "No, I want you."

Niles gritted his teeth. For all his intelligence, his lord sometimes let his heart rule instead of his mind. "There is—"

"Niles," Leo interrupted. "You don't want to do this?"

"That's not it." Niles shook his head. "But—"

Leo continued, ignoring Niles' objections. "Will you betray me? Can you be loyal?"

And he couldn't fight that, couldn't lie about this. "…I'd only ever be loyal to you, my lord."

"Then I see no problem." Leo smiled now, warm as the fire spells he loved to cast. "So will you accept?"

Niles sighed, shaking his head. It was a mistake, he was sure. It was a mistake, but he grabbed onto that outstretched hand anyways.

"…if you will have me, my lord, I will serve."

…

…

…

…

3.

"Oh." Corrin sounded surprised, staring at his chest. To be honest, he would have preferred that sound to come after he did something, but if nothing else, Niles knew how to make do.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, reaching up to pull her down to his bed. "And I've barely even started."

"It's not that." Corrin rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away. Instead, she sat down beside him, the mattress depressing lightly. "And that's not why I'm here anyways."

"I know." He smiled contritely. It was hard to be sincere, especially if the situation called for it. It was easier to brush off reactions, to joke lightly.

"So that's what I saw earlier. Are they all from battle?" There was still a trace of awe in her voice. And maybe something else, but Niles tried not to listen too hard.

If it was pity, he didn't want to hear it.

"…some, yes."

"Then where…" Corrin's voice trailed off as she realized. She reached out slowly. "May I?"

"If you want to touch me so badly, you don't have to ask." She snorted, but kept her eyes steady on his as her hand brushed his bare skin. When he didn't flinch, she looked down instead.

"So many."

"Yes." He felt tense, far tenser than he expected. All he could do was watch as she traced each one lightly, her fingers a butterfly's kiss. "It's a hard life on the streets."

"I can't imagine." She leaned forward, kissed the one on his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry."

His breath almost left him. "For what?"

"I don't know. I just am." She pulled back. "Do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes." Her fingers reach one on top of his heart. "Less so these days."

…

…

…

…

4.

"And why are we meeting in the middle of the night at the very edge of camp?" Niles asked, already rubbing his head in preparation for the impeding headache. It was almost impossible to talk to Odin and not get a headache.

"Only in the darkness can I reveal my true powers," Odin said and Niles groaned. It was going to be a long speech.

"Odin—"

"On a moonless night, in the shadows at the edge of humanity. My strength is too strong, too hard to control, and yet—"

"Are you done yet?" Niles interjected. "I need to return to our lord's side."

Odin gasped, offended. "I haven't even started the safety spell, so you can withstand my presence." He shook a hand angrily, three long sticks clenched tight in his fist. "I only just gathered the materials!"

"…I'll be returning if there's nothing else." Niles started to turn around, counting down in his head. Three, two, one, and—

"Fine, I'll shorten the spell." Odin clicked his tongue.

"Much obliged." Niles sat down on the grass. Odin frowned, hesitating before plopping right next to him. "And?"

"…I have a favour to ask." Odin's voice was soft, all pretenses dropped. He started yanking out grass as he organized his thoughts. Niles said nothing, merely cocked an eyebrow at the unexpected scene.

It wasn't like his partner to be so serious.

"I…If I were to disappear, could you protect our lord for me?" Odin stopped pulling the grass and turned to Niles hesitantly. "I know you can but…extra protection, since I might not be here?"

"Why, planning a long trip?" Niles asked dryly. "I don't need you to ask that, I'd do it anyways."

"I know, I just…" Odin looked up at the sky. The clouds were blocking the moon, the stars shining around it. "I just needed to make sure."

His first question wasn't answered, but Niles didn't push it. "I'll protect him with my life."

"I'm counting on you." Odin smiled softly.

That expression was wrong for his blonde partner. Completely wrong. "Odin, why—"

"After all, you're the only one who can withstand the strength of my spirit, the darkness that corrodes me, eating my soul with each death I cause!"

He was being brushed off. Niles bit back a sigh—the sense of urgency, of _wrongness_ only increased but there was nothing he could do. He of all people knew about walls.

He'd just have to wait till Odin was ready to talk.

"Besides," Odin grinned brightly and stood up. "Your loyalty to our lord comes just second to mine. I'm impressed."

Niles shook his head, snorting. "I think it's the reverse."

…

…

…

…

5.

"You got it?" Leo asked, looking up from the map. His fingers dragged across the sheet, tracing a path from the river to a fort. "This is the route you have to take."

"I'm not Odin, I don't need reminding," Niles drawled, a thin smile on his lips. Behind him, Odin huffed. He'd hear a longer protest later, he knew. But even the idiot knew better than to voice it at a time like this. With an order like that. Niles looked at the map again. It would be a difficult march. There were so many places an ambush could be set up. "How long do we have?"

"…not long, a day or two at most." Leo scowled, looking away. "Corrin's been sick the past few days, and the scouts were late." His biting tone indicated just what happened to those scouts. "Either way, we have just enough time to do something." Leo ran a hand through his hair. Niles resisted the urge to point out his lord's collar was inside out again.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Odin added, unable to keep his mouth shut for long. He grinned, holding his sword's hilt tightly. "SHADOW DRAGON and I will definitely do our job."

"It's simple, so if you couldn't do that…" Niles trailed off, smirking as Odin turned red.

"My powers are—"

"Not now," Leo cut in, rolling his eyes. But his expression was light now, something Niles could be grateful to the oaf for. "Niles, can you do it?"

"Of course." Niles nodded.

"You have one important order, one you cannot ignore." Leo walked around the strategy table to him, grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"I'll give my life to get this done."

"Not that." Leo shook his head, tightening his grip. Firmly, he ordered, "You have to make it back alive."

Niles stared up at his lord, at his savior. "I…what?"

Suddenly he was reminded of years ago. An executioner's order transformed into a life sentence.

"You have to make it back alive. No matter what," Leo repeated. And this, this really would make him an ineffective commander. Who ordered their soldiers to return alive at the cost of the mission? Leo's hand was heavy on him.

The request was still there, hanging in the air between them.

"I…"

Leo was still staring at him, as though daring him to refuse. There was no room for argument. Niles bit back his protests—he had always said he'd die for his lord.

"I understand."

This time, he'd live for him instead.

…

…

…

…

6.

Corrin stared at the ring in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Niles held it out, taking her hand while she stared at him in shock. "It's a ring."

"I know that!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. But she didn't pull her hand away, didn't flinch back as he moved the ring closer to her finger. "I mean…is this…really…"

"It's a proposal." The words left his mouth easily, almost glibly. Already, Corrin was scowling at him for stating the obvious like that, as though this was just another daily thing in their lives.

The next words were harder. He would be vulnerable. He could get hurt. He would be wide open and that was something he spent years avoiding.

After all, if he made sure to not care about anyone, that no one could care about him, then there was nothing that could make him weak.

"Oh." Corrin stared at the ring again, finally processing the entire thing.

But if he cared about nothing, about no one, then he would be missing out on what was right in front of him. On Leo's belief, Odin's trust, Elise's faith.

On Corrin's love.

"Oh." She repeated.

And there were many things Niles was, but he was no fool. And if this required him exposing himself, then he would do it.

"Marry me," he half requested, half demanded.

He was starting to believe in safety nets, in those intangible things that promised to catch him if he fell.


End file.
